


Reincarnation

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU, its short and its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 10 of #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot cuter in my mind while I was brainstorming but I hope this short blurb does it some justice. Enjoy!

Mark simply tuned out everything that his assistant was rambling off to him. He ignored every single word that fell from his lips; schedule this, meeting that, conference there. He paid no attention as he typed away on his phone angrily. 

_ ‘Why did you send me on this trip again? The people here are so incompetent.’ _

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply as his brother sent him a message back in an instant. Rolling his eyes, he mumbled under his breath, “Too busy to go my ass…”

_ ‘Because I’m busy and the Seoul branch likes you better anyways.’ _

_ ‘You’re just busy hanging out with Ten. I know for a fact that the both of you took two weeks off together. That’s completely not a coincidence.’ _

_ ‘So? What does that have to do with anything? Also, shouldn’t you be catching a flight right now?’ _

At the mention of his flight, Mark’s head snapped up. Then looking over at his assistant, he blurted out, “What time is our flight?”

“Flight?” The assistant stopped mid-sentence in the middle of his ramble of the day’s schedule. But the moment a look of realization crossed his face, Mark couldn’t help but groan. He watched as his assistant frantically pulled up their flight information on his iPad. “It’s at… oh, it’s preparing for boarding right now.”

Shutting his eyes, Mark ran an exhausted hand over his face. “Which terminal is it?”

“Terminal T 220, which is...” his assistant replied as he tried to pull up a map of the airport. “...all the way on the other side of the airport…”

“You have got to be kidding me…” Mark sighed heavily. Gathering up all his things, he motioned for his assistant to lead the way. When he saw that the man hadn’t made any move to get going he bit out, “We got a flight to catch don’t we? Let’s go.” 

Not waiting another second for the man to take action, Mark simply shook his head and started to walk away on his own. He paid his shouting assistant no attention as he left the area. As he turned around though, Mark felt his breath get caught in his throat. 

There, coming towards him was a beautiful, young man with brown curls and a constellation of moles decorating his face, head bobbing to the music that was playing from his earbuds. 

Mark couldn’t believe that he would see  _ him  _ again in this lifetime. 

As he passed by him, Mark did not hesitate to reach out, catching hold of the man’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Barely able to speak, Mark whispered, “Have we met before?”

The young man matches his stunned facial expression as he pulls his earbuds out from his ears, lips parted in awe. Mark nearly cries out in happiness when he hears his name fall from the man’s lips, “... Mark…?”

Mark immediately tugs him into his chest, arms wrapping tightly around the younger’s body. Almost crying into his hair, Mark says, “Donghyuck… I can’t believe I’ve found you again…”

“We promised to always find each other, didn’t we?” Donghyuck replies through trembling lips. 

.

_ Wrapped up in each other’s warm embrace, Donghyuck links their hands together. Then pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mark’s knuckles, he smiles. With a voice barely above a whisper, he says, “I love you.” _

_ He feels the older tighten his hold on his hand as he returns the smile. Eyes filled with so much love and tenderness, Mark says back just as soft, “I love you too, Hyuck. Forever and always. ” _

_ “Promise that you’ll search for me in your next life. I don’t think I could live a single life without you…” _

_ “I don’t think I can either.” _

_ “Then promise me that you’ll search for me then. No matter the circumstances, no matter the time. Promise me that you’ll find me.” _

_ “I promise that I’ll find you no matter what, Hyuck. Even if it costs me everything. I promise that I will always find my way back to you.” _


End file.
